Time travel? Impossible!
by Laura-Felicia-Wood
Summary: Not finished yet.


"What just happened?" Albus Severus Weasley-Potter said.  
"No idea Al. But it was thanks to James and Fred here." Rose Hermione Granger-Weasley said.  
"We didn't do anything!" James Sirius Weasley-Potter said.  
"OF COURSE YOU DID! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, UNCLE HARRY AND AUNT GINNY ARE GOING TO KILL YOU. FRED GEORGE WEASLEY! MUM AND DAD ARE GOING TO KILL YOU TOO!"  
"Full name basis?" Fred George Johnson-Weasley said.  
"Um. Guys, I think we have an audience." Lily Luna Weasley-Potter and Hugo Arthur Granger-Weasley said. The 'audience' glared at them, wands pointing at their faces.  
"Who are you?" A tall man with red hair said. That man was Bill Weasley.  
"Dad!" Louis Bill Delacour-Weasley said. "Come on Dominique, wait. Where's Victoire?"  
"Don't think Vic came." She said. The two went running and hugged him. Bill was very confused.  
"Papa!" Lily yelled and she ran to Harry Potter, who was there. Albus and James also ran to hug him. Harry's mouth was open in a perfect O, he was also as confused as bill, or if not, more.  
"Mum! Tell aunt Ginny to put James in trouble!"  
"Oi! What on earth do you think you're doing you fourth-grade know it all?" James snapped.  
"AT LEAST I CARE ABOUT MY EDUCATION, POTTER! HOWEVER YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT PRANKING PEOPLE. LET'S COUNT HOW MANY TIMES YOU PRANKED AL INTO DRINKING PUMPKIN JUICE WITH A POTION. HE DIDN'T WAKE UP FOR TWO DAYS! HE DOESN'T DRINK PUMPKIN JUICE AND YOU KNOW THAT!" Rose yelled. Everyone was looking at her. "WHAT? ISN'T IT ENOUGH REASON TO PUNISH YOU? IT IS! TELL HIM AL!"  
"Sorry James but she's right, I could have been poisoned like uncle Ron was on his sixth year." Albus reasoned.  
"What?" Ronald Bilius Weasley said.  
"Oops." Albus said.  
"Don't worry Al. It wasn't your fault." Rose said. "Think introductions will be best. Anyway, what's the date today?"  
"30th August 1995!" A tall man with scars said. Remus John Lupin.  
"He looks a bit like Teddy!" Hugo said.  
"Hugo, he looks like Teddy because he's his father." Rose whispered.  
"Oh." Hugo said. Suddenly, a loud crash and a yell was heard.

"EDWARD TED REMUS LUPIN! YOU'RE IN SUCH A BIG TROUBLE." A girlish voice shouted.  
"Remember I can do magic outside school, Vic. Reparo." A male voice said.  
"WELL, TELL ME WHY YOU HAVE TO BE SO CLUMSY!" The girl yelled.  
"JUST GOT IT FROM MY MUM! IS IT MY FAULT? NO!" The boy yelled back. "I'VE BEEN NICE TO YOU VIC AND ALL YOU DO IS BE REALLY RUDE TO ME? REALLY! WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU?"  
"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" There was a loud sound.  
"YOU'RE WORSE THAN YOUR MOTHER EVER WAS! I HATE YOU. YOU KNOW? WHAT DID I DO FOR YOU TO SLAP ME? I THINK THAT YOUR MUM IS LESS FULL OF HERSELF THAN YOU ARE, I REALLY HATE YOU NOW!" The boy shouted and earned another slap. "WHAT'S BLOODY GOING ON WITH YOU? I WANNA SEE WHAT HARRY AND GINNY ARE GOING TO SAY WHEN WE GET BACK. OR YOUR FATHER AND MOTHER. REALLY I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU AT ALL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"  
"JUST BEAUSE YOUR GODFATHER IS HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED, THE BOY WHO KILLED VOLDEMORT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SO FULL OF YOURSELF! WHAT WOULD YOUR PARENTS SAY?" Victoire yelled.  
"DON'T YOU BLOODY SPEAK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF FILTH! THEY DIED SAVING THE WORLD, I LOST THEM, AND THEY ARE GONE. FOR TWENTY YEARS. YOU AT LEAST STILL HAVE YOUR PARENTS IN PERFECT HEALTH! MY PARENTS WERE KILLED A LONG TIME AGO, AND YOU MOCK ABOUT THEM!" He shouted terribly loud.

"I think we'd better stop these two." Arthur said. Arthur, Remus, Tonks and Mrs Weasley went downstairs to find the fighting young adults.  
"Excuse me, may I know what is going on?" A voice sounded. The two looked back and found Arthur, Mrs Weasley, Remus and Tonks standing there. Teddy's eyes were wide open and then he fainted.  
"OH, GREAT." Victoire said, slapping herself mentally. "Who are you? I only know grandpa and grandma Weasley. Who are you two?"  
"Um, Vic, don't you see who these people are?" Dominique appeared and said. "Their names are Remus and Tonks." She whispered.  
"Oh, now I get it why he fainted." She whispered to Dominique. Dominique nodded. "I think we should all tell you our names, age and parents. You need to know that we're from the future." Dominique said.  
"Alright. Want to listen." Mad Eye growled.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter, I am 11 and going to Hogwarts this year!" she smiled. "Want to be in Ravenclaw like my cousin, Rose. My parents are Ginny and Harry Potter." People looked dumbfounded. "My name's Albus Potter and I am 14 years old. I'm in Slytherin but please don't speak because Slytherin changed after the war. Please." He said. "Harry and Ginny potter are my parents. Seeker"  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Sirius jumped and held the boy by his collar who was about to cry.  
"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" James yelled, kicking Sirius.  
"My name's James Sirius Potter and I am 15. The elder brother of the Potters so if anyone messes with my family will be hexed. Mark my words Black." James said angrily. He looked at Sirius annoyed. "I'm a chaser."  
"Rose Hermione Granger-Weasley. I'm in my fourth year, like Al but I'm in Ravenclaw!" Rose said. "And like my cousin said, whoever hurts my cousin, best prepare yourselves. Don't play Quidditch in school but I could make a good keeper."  
"Hugo Arthur Weasley. I'm Rose's brother and am going to Hogwarts with Lils. I am 11 too. My dad and Rose's dad is Ron Weasley and guess the mum?" Everyone were staring, trying to think.  
"Hermione, is it?" Harry ask.  
"Indeed you're correct!" Rose beamed.  
"Alright, my name's Fred George Weasley, Gryffindor, 4th year, beater and Jame's partner in crime. Don't try hurt my family or you're dead. Just saying. Headmistress McGonagall put us in detention 149 times already this year along with James for pranking. Example, I took a toilet seat and gave it as a present to the Headmistress." Fred smirked.  
"Oh, these two are funny." Mr Weasley said.  
"And I am George Weasley's and Angelina's son, along with my twin sis, who's also a prankster."  
"Roxanne Weasley and I'm same age as Fred, I'm a prankster but James is his partner in crime. I'm a beater along with Fred for our Gryffindor. Cheers to Gryffindor!" There were cheers.  
"I'm Dominique Weasley. Sixteen and sister of Louis and this crazy person over there." She pointed to Victoire.  
"That stupid kid deserves it. I wouldn't even give a damn if he dies. He's just a big-toe-rag."  
People gasped.  
"Victoire! What is wrong with you?" Dominique said. "Anyways, our parents are Bill and Fleur Weasley. Yes, yes, he marries Fleur Delacour, get on with it. Like everyone else, whoever messes with my family, messes with me too. Keep that in mind Black." She looked at him disgustedly.  
"Louis Charlie Weasley, fifteen, chaser in Gryffindor and yeah. That's pretty much it. Don't mess with my sisters or cousins."  
"Victoire Fleur Weasley, eighteen and was a Ravenclaw."  
"Who's that boy in blue hair?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Well, that's my god-brother. His name is Edward Ted (or Teddy, like we call him) Remus Lupin and he was in Hufflepuff. Twenty. He doesn't like brooms, methamorphmagus and is really cool. Son of Remus and Nymphandora Tonks. Tonks, sorry for saying the name, I know you don't like it so don't punish me please. Victoire just treats him like scum." Albus said annoyed.  
"He deserves it. I don't care if he's the godson of the Boy Who Lived and killed Voldemort! He's no right to-" she began.  
"ENOUGH OF MISTREATING TEDDY, HE'S ALWAYS NICE TO YOU BUT YOU CALL HIM FAKE. WHENEVER HE EXPLODES, YOU JUST HURT HIM MORE THAN EVER. I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU." Albus yelled, moving closer towards Ted's still body.  
"Why did he faint though?" Tonks asked. The future people looked at each other then sighed.  
"Teddy never met you. When he was one month old… You both died. In the Battle of Hogwarts, where Voldemort was lastly defeated. To be precise, I think dad said it was 2nd of May 1997. And sorry young-version-dad, Hedwig dies in the battle of Seven Potters along with Mad Eye. George loses an ear and I'm in need to say, Dumbledore dies in your sixth year, young-version-dad. And that person dies this year when you get a vision about Voldemort torturing him. Fake vision to draw you in order to kill you. He is fighting Bellatrix when he falls through the vail. Still cannot believe why you named me after him, he's a git. He could have beaten up Al if I didn't kick him in order for him to stop. Oh, Teddy's coming around." James said as he turned to look at Teddy, who groaned softly.  
"My head." He said rubbing his forehead.  
"Teddy!" Lily ran to engulf him in a hug. He smiled at little Lily.  
"What's up Lils?" he asked.  
"Are you alright, Teddy?"" she asked concerned.  
"Don't worry Lily-Flower. I'm alright." She smiled at his words.  
"Hey Moony, guess who used to say that?" Sirius said.  
"James used to call Lily that." Moony agreed. Teddy's eyes grew wider than a snitch. He looked like if he's seen a basilisk indirectly, because he wasn't blinking or moving.  
"Um. Teddy, wake up to reality." James said.  
"S-sorry." Teddy muttered, still looking at Remus.  
"Now, now. Can we know how all of you got here?" Dumbledore asked smiling.  
"Y-yes sir. The house shook for some reason, the smaller ones were gone we couldn't find them. We were looking for them and then it was a bit strange as an orange light appeared. When we finally woke up, we couldn't find them anywhere. I thought that maybe they went back home so we apparated here. Then we started arguing because I accidentally tripped on something and that was the last thing I remembered…" Teddy said.  
"Alright. Do you mind if I use Legimency?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No but if you go too deep down I must kick you out, sir." Teddy said.  
"Alright Mr Lupin." Dumbledore said.

A while later, Dumbledore finished.  
"Yes, they are indeed telling the truth." Dumbledore said.  
"Oh, God. That must be… hard. I have to tell you horrible news. I'm terribly sorry but you won't be able to go back."  
At this, Lily began crying and ran back to Teddy's arms.  
"Don't worry Lils. It's alright, at least we are all together. We must be careful, really."  
"Thank you Teddy." Lily said, crying in his shoulders.  
James, Albus, Hugo and Rose were looking down. Victoire was angry at Teddy for 'dragging her' although it wasn't his fault and she knew it. She just wanted to blame him, like always.  
"It's all your fault Ted Lupin." Victoire said and stormed off.  
"How is it my fault?" Teddy asked confusedly.  
"You know her Teddy, she likes to blame other people for what they didn't do." Lily said comforting him.  
"Thanks Lils. At least I can count on the rest of you." He sighed. Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, Fred, Roxane, Dominique and Louis all joined in a hug.  
"That's a lot of people in a hug." Hugo chuckled.  
"Yeah, we beat our high score. Ten people in a hug. Last time it was seven. When Teddy, Dominic, Louis and Vic weren't here, remember that? At school?"  
"You really kill Professor McGonagall, she has a lot of white hair now, thanks to you two." Teddy said. The others chuckled. The people from the past were smiling at the family.

The next day, Dumbledore went with the new students to Diagon Alley.  
"Teddy, would you like to work at the school for the time being?" Dumbledore asked.  
"That would be a pleasure Professor." He said. "On what could I work on?"  
"I was thinking of you to be the new defence teacher."  
"But what about Professor Umbridge?" he asked.  
"I'm not letting her teach here. I believe you may be as competent as your father." He smiled.  
"Y-yes sir. What about Victoire?" he asked.  
"She's helping Madam Pomfrey."  
"Alright." He said. "I guess I will do everything not to go to Hospital Wing then." Dumbledore chuckled at the comment.

The next day, they all were ready to depart to Hogwarts. Professor (Ted) Lupin decided to go into the compartments. Teddy was sitting in a compartment with Lily, Albus, James, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lily was sitting on his lap. Hugo, Rose, Roxanne, Fred and Victoire were with Louis and Dominique on another.  
"Can't wait to see Lily and Hugo getting sorted." Teddy said.  
"Me either. I think she'll certainly be a Ravenclaw." Albus smiled. "What house am I going to be in? They prejudice people in here. I guess I may just as well choose Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
"I'll be a Gryffindor, certain." James said. "Can't wait to get there. And meet my uncles." Albus smiled.  
"Truly, Jamesie." He said.  
"Don't call me that." James said.  
"Are they always like that?" Harry asked.  
"Completely. They fight every day. Well, when they are in a bad mood of course." Teddy replied. "Alright." Harry said.

When they got to the castle, the sorting began.

"Alright please be silent." Dumbledore began. "I want to introduce the new Defence against Dark Arts Professor, please welcome Professor Lupin."  
"He's back!" there were yells of joy.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to say it's not Professor Remus Lupin, but someone from his family. Please welcome Ted Lupin, your new Professor." There were cheers from the three tables (obviously not Slytherin.) Professor Lupin (II) sat down.  
"We are about to sort some students. Some of them will be in different years, as they were transferred. Beginning with…"  
"Ms Dominique Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Mr James Sirius Potter" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Mr Louis Arthur Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Mr Fred Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Ms Roxanne Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Mr Albus Potter" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Ms Rose Weasley" "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Thank you for your support to these students. Now with the first years."  
It was a long list but a name startled everyone.  
"Lily Potter" Lily went quietly to the front. "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Knew it." James said.  
"Yeah." Albus replied.  
"Hugo Weasley" "GRYFFINDOR!" There were more cheers.  
Once the list was finished, Dumbledore gave the food in.  
"Wow, there's obviously an explanation you two eat too much. Like father and son." Albus said but whispered the last phrase.  
"Oh, look. We're lucky. We have Defense first thing!" Albus said. "Hey! I'm literally with mum!" he said so only his friends could hear.  
"Harry, Ron, I didn't knew you had more family." Neville said.  
"Well, they're from the future." Hermione whispered.  
"Makes sense, Harry has three kids and Ron has… six kids!"  
"NO! I have two. Other two are from George and the others from Bill. Ted's Remus Lupin's son and Victoire, who you haven't met yet, is also Bill's." He screamed the first word.  
"Oh. Get it then. So Jamesie is in our year?" Neville said.  
"It's James! Not Jamesie. James Sirius Potter, at your service. The best Prankster alive. Apart from Sirius and Teddy's dad."  
"You mustn't be better than us." George said.  
"Trust me, me and your son are the best. Even the future you admitted."  
"Oh. But these two sent an anonymous toilet seat to McGonagall who is their headmistress. These two are just too much." George laughed.  
"Well, I guess you never thought of it, did you?" Neville said.  
"Nope." George smirked. "I never. Well, it is fully obvious Freddie over here's mine, isn't it?"  
"I could have been Fred's" He reasoned.  
"Shut it, you're mine." George mocked.


End file.
